Team DAMN Part One: Rise of the Damned
by J.D.Winters
Summary: Join Dante Knight, Anthony King, Melody Winters, Nate Xavier of Team DAMN as they Join up with teams RWBY and JNPR in Beacon Academy. (This is an AU of RWBY where everything happens slightly the same as the anime only with an entirely OC team in the mix). (Rating may change depending on content).


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I do however own the four members of Team DAMN.**

 **A/N: To the readers who are asking did the author come up with the OC's names after she came up with a team name? why yes. yes she did. Well I already had Dante's name.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Of Exploding Rubies and First Meetings**

In Vale one of the four major kingdoms of Remnant four teenagers aged 17, were walking past a store by the 'From Dust Till Dawn'.

* * *

The First was a Faunus with black cat ears and tail , who also happened to be the second tallest of the group, stood at 6'7ft, with long crimson red hair down to her waist, tanned skin, and aqua eyes.

She wore a long black trench with crimson and gold accents (Imagine this coat in the mentioned colours and slightly more buckles) with sleeves that ended half way up her forearm, various straps and buckles, a knight styled shoulder pad, on her right shoulder that ended half way down her upper arm.

She also wore a black corset with shoulder straps, crimson and gold accents on top of a black short sleeved, formfitting undershirt. Jet black slim jeans black, and high-top styled steel-toe capped, high heel combat boots that were done up with laces and buckles. On her hands she wore black fingerless gauntlets (with the same coloured accents as the rest of her cloths,) The contained a hidden blade in each and both with wrist mounted guns.

On her back she carried a large sword that was half her height was able to change into an scythe or an axe, as well as a sniper rifle sword. Additionally she also carried around two smaller swords that were strapped to the back of her waist, that when joint at the handles formed a bow, as well as a quiver full of dust arrows.

The second teen was a 6'8ft. boy with well built muscles and with the ears of a Jaguar, fair skin, dark blond hair tied up into a bun and emerald eyes.

He wore black leather over an emerald green hoodie, a grey undershirt, camo pants and black steel-toe combat boots.

He had black and gold edged shield, with a tribal jaguar head paint in gold on the front, on his back, with two black handled, gold and emerald katanas forming an 'X' behind the shield, that form a staff when combined.

The third was a girl, who was shortest, at about 5'7ft., had mid-length light green hair and pink eyes, and warm caramel skin. She wore white and, gold accented short sleeved dress that reached her knees, white tights, white and gold accented gauntlets and white and gold accented steel-toe capped high heel boots

Her hair was braided into a French plat, with head band of flowers circling her head and a set of pink wireless headphones , she carried around a set of revolving dust pistols and a two Sai (that turned into a wand allowing her to use glyphs), holstered of her utility belt around her waist that was hidden by her red semi-long coat.

The finial teen was around 5'10, with blue hair styled into a faux mohawk that turned lighter at the tips. He had golden eyes and pale skin.

He wore a gun metal grey, chest plate covering the top half of his other wise bare torso, with an undone white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and black braces. He had a pair of slightly lose fitting, blue jeans on, short black fingerless gloves, with blue, black and gold steel-toe capped high-tops on.

Additionally he wore gun metal grey shoulder pads, arm braces and shin guards. strapped to his back was a collapsible trident that also capable of firing high impact dust rounds.

* * *

When suddenly a man in a black suit thrown through the shop window followed by a girl in red, who had probably been responsible for throwing the former.

The red cloaked girl stood up and pulled something out from behind her back transforming into a scythe and smiled at the goons in the shop.

"Ooooooaky. Get her," the man smoking a cigar instructed, causing the goons to run from the shop to charge at the girl. Who then preceded to kick their arses.

The Cigar guy in the bowler hat looked down at the goon who landed at his feet and sarcastically said, "Well you were worth cent. Truly, you were." And stepped forward before continuing. ""Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventfully evening, and as I'd like to stick around... I'm this is where we part ways," He stated as he aimed and fired at the girl

Who had luckily managed to land on her feet.

"You okay if I go after him?" she asked the before taking off after the shop keeper relayed an unintelligent "Uh huh."

"Oh No You _Don't!_ " the red haired Faunus growled, chasing after the two,

"T! Wait were gonna get in trouble." The jaguar Faunus called after friend. "It's not even our _first day yet_." He sigh before the three of them followed to.

"I hope you get your shop back up and runnin'." The smallest teen called over her shoulder.

"uh... Thanks?" replied the bewildered shop keeper.

* * *

The group of four got up on the roof just in time to the cigar guy throw a red dust crystal out the bullhead yelling "END OF LINE RED!" before the crystal exploded.

When the dust cleared and revealed a large purple glyph shield, and its cast a blonde, glasses wearing caped huntress. Who pull back the arm holding her wand before swinging it forward, firing multiple purple shots at the bullhead.

The bond huntress than fired another shot at the sky causing storm clouds to appear before raining icicles down on the bullhead.

When a woman in a short red dress appeared in the bullhead's open door an threw a fire ball at the roof. Which was deflected by a purple glyph.

The huntress then dodged the resulting explosion, before gathering the debris to form a lance, and launched it at the bullhead.

The lance was blasted apart before reforming, and launching at the bullhead once again. However, just as it was about to strike home, the bullhead tilted to the side causing it to miss.

The blond huntress, then split the lance in three, and commanded them t encircle the bullhead.

However before the huntress could attack, a wave of orange energy came firm the woman in red, destroying the lances.

The girl in red turned her scythe into a gun before firing at the woman.

'T' wasn't far behind, and pulled out her sniper sword commanding into to shift into to its high impact assault sniper, rifle mode, and opened fire on the woman as well.

Said woman deflected all the shot before causing a series of explosions that the closest two were forced to dive away from allowing the bullhead and its occupants to escape.

"Your a huntress." The hooded girl stated. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

This caused the four other teens to pause at give the silver-eyed girl incredulous looks that just screamed 'WTH?!, Seriously?', 'did she really just ask that?' and 'she's joking right?'.

* * *

The four teens sat out in the hallway as Professor Ozpin who was carrying a mug and a plate of cookies walked into the room that contain professor Goodwitch and the girl, after being thoroughly chastised themselves, despite only having joined in at the end and even then they just the in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

The next day the group of four were sitting together in the bullhead towards Beacon.

"Oh Man! This is gonna be so awesome!" the purple haired teen exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, fist pumping the air.

The Jaguar Faunus just sighed. "Nate would you please just clam down and still? you making me nervous"

The blue haired trident wielder slumped back down with his arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child and grumbled, "Spoilsport."

"Anthony leave Nate alone," the red haired Faunus said.

" _See_ at least Dante is on my side!"

"Though do is fact keep still I don't think your helping Sir. Pukes-a-lot with all your jumping around."

"Shut up, Melody why don't just go back to listening to your suck-y music!" Nate huffed.

"GLADLY! AT LEAT _I_ HAVE BETTER TASTE IN MUSIC THAN YOU!" Melody replied dramatically turning her head away from Nate.

Dante and Anthony slumped against the hall of the bullhead both thinking _'Today's going to be a looooooooooong day.'_ as the blond teen that melody had called Sir. Pukes-a-lot could before heard throwing in the background, as a hologram of Professor Goodwitch interrupted a news report on the White Fang.

The four looked out the window while the hologram spoke.

* * *

Once the bullhead landed the four teens head off towards the castle before them that has the combat school known as Beacon.

As they walked they could here someone exclaim, "Oh SIS THAT KIDS GOT A COLLAPSIBLE TRIDENT! AND SHE'S GOT I GIANT SWORD!"

But they ignored it continued onward. However they turned after hearing an explosion go off they saw that the girl from yesterday, had literally just _exploded_.

They decided to walk over only to find her being chewed out by the Schnee heiress.

The winced when the heard the black haired girl bluntly stated, "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

"Wha?. How Dare!.. T-The _Nerve_ of... UGH!" The heiress spluttered before snatching the jar of just out the teens hand and storming off.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" the black haired scythe wielder called out to the retreating of the Ice Queen who ignored her.

"I Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," she muttered to herself.

"Hey are you alright?" Dante asked. as the other black haired girl walked away.

"I'll be fine. HEY! aren't you the four from the other night."

"huh he. Yeah that was use we had just gotten to vale earlier that day and stay out wondering to get an of where everything is." Anthony replied rubbing the back of head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry but we didn't get your name. I'm Dante Knight. The blond Faunus is Anthony King, the girl wearing head phones is Melody Winters and the blue haired idiot is Nate Xavier."

"HEY!" he exclaimed indignantly. but shut when he received a raised eyebrow from Dante.

"Well I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. its nice to meet you."

"We fell the same," Melody informed Ruby smiling brightly.

"We do ?" Nate asked with a confused tone in the background while Dante mouthed sorry to Ruby.

Just then the blond kid who had been previously been throwing on the bullhead came over. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby."

"Dante."

"Anthony."

"Melody."

"Nate."

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby suddenly asked.

* * *

The all walked around the castle grounds while Jaune was saying, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look I'm sorry vomit-boy was the thing that came mind." Ruby explained causing Melody to giggle.

"Oh yeah?.. What if I called you crater-face?" He asked.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorted.

"Well the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet roll off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby said at the same Dante commented, "They really don't."

"They will. Well, I hope they will... I mean my always says that. E-eh never mind." Jaune replied hanging his head.

Ruby then pulled out her weapon and said, "So I got this thing." Jaune jumped backwards raising his up in the air exclaiming, "WHOA!" as the gun transformed into a scythe and impaled the ground.

"Is the that a scythe?" He asked warily.

"It's also a customizable high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A Wha?" Jaune asked dumbly.

"It's also a gun," Ruby stated cocking the gun.

"Oh! That's cool!" Janue and Nate replied.

"So what've you got?" Melody and Ruby asked excitedly.

Jaune fumbled to the his sword out and answered, "OH... uh, I got this sword."

"Ooooooooh!"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" jaune stated proudly grabbing the sword sheath as it transformed into a shield. "So what do they do?" Anthony asked as Ruby tapped on the other blonds shield, causing him to lose his grip on it, and to switch between sheath and shield mode, as he tried to catch it.

Before ultimate dropping it and picking up off the ground. "Well... the shield gets smaller... So when I get tiered of carrying it, I can just put it away." He finished.

"But wouldn't it way the same?" Dante asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah it does," Jaune replied, slumping in defeat.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Yeah well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait you made that?" He asked in shock.

"Of course! All students of signal forge their own weapons."

"She's right you do, forge your own weapons in all starter combat academies." Dante informed the blond swordsman, as she pull out her large black sword that had crimson and gold accents that matched her out fit. "This is Nightmare Inferno. A triple changing weapon, that can switch between a sword, a double headed axe and a scythe."

The other three next to her also pulled out their main weapons. "Why didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby commented lightly. "Well, I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days," She finished.

Jaune stood up straighter and put the sword away, successfully having been cheered up by Ruby. "Yeah. The classics," He said in agreement, and with that they put away their weapons and continued walking.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Oh! I dunno, I was following you."#

"WHAT!" The four in the back yelled, as Jaune asked you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" He snorted. "Is uh... is that a 'no'?"

The group of four in the back face-palmed, as Ruby replied, "That's a 'no'." And with that the six teens continued to find where they were supposed to go, after getting themselves well and truly lost.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Don't Forget to leave reviews. :)**

 **\- Dante, Till All Are ONE. WAKANDA FOREVEA!**


End file.
